The Originals
by tvd-fan-klefan-lover
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the Original family and all the different things they've been through. Ratings vary chapter to chapter


**A/N: **Just some one-shots about the Originals, probably focused mainly on Kol.

**Chapter Summary:** Kol's reaction when Hendrick dies

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this lot. So many things to do, so little time

* * *

Klaus had carried Hendrick back to the village after the werewolves killed him. Everyone was hurting, everyone was grieving, but no one blamed him. No one blamed him even though it was his fault, it had to be his fault. No one else would have got him to go out there to watch the men turn into wolves. Hendrick was sweet and careful, his favourite sibling, and he was dead in Nik's arms because of his stupid infatuation with the wolves.

Everyone had tried to deal with it in their own ways but he couldn't. No one was back to normal, not yet, but it seemed like they were oping better than he was. It had always been Nik and Elijah, with Rebekah skipping along behind them. He and Finn had been close when they were younger but as he had gotten older he had tried to be more serious, more responsible, and they had started to drift apart. When Hendrick was born despite the fact it really should have been Rebekah's job Esther asked him to help take care of the baby and he hadn't wanted to for a long time.

For the whole of his life he claimed he resented it to everyone who asked but Hendrick, not having it in him to break his brother's heart like that. Hendrick loved Nik more but Kol knew that the sweet boy loved all his family. When Klaus staggered back into the village, blood staining his hands and the shirt Hendrick was wearing all the lies hit him like a ton of bricks. He was twenty, he didn't want to sit around and share mushy feelings with his baby brother, but his heart broke as he realised that he hadn't told Hendrick he loved him since they were children. For days he couldn't bring himself to move, to do anything, as the realisation that he had lied to his baby brother for years and he could never take it back consumed him. If Mikael hadn't turned them Kol hated to think about what he could have done.

Kol could remember the pain as a knife plunged into his back and seeing the horrified look in his little sister's eyes right before it became too much and he collapsed. Finn was already dead, he could see him, and if he was right that was Elijah next to him. Mikael was killing them and he didn't know why, all he knew was his little sister was slumped over his chest and they were both dying. Kol thought that his father had lost what was left of his mind, and that was one of his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up his father had a couple of girls from the village there, forcing his siblings to drink blood from their arms. Finn was watching with wide horrified eyes, blood smeared on his mouth, as Rebekah drank the red liquid eagerly. He couldn't bring himself to move as he watched Klaus get dragged over next. Kol couldn't think straight, watching his siblings get force-fed blood, and before he could try and run Mikael had him by the front of the shirt, roughly yanking him towards the woman. The second the blood hit his tongue he forgot everything for a few glorious minutes. All the hurt, all the hate, it all vanished as he drank down the delicious blood. For a little while he almost felt okay again.

His family tore apart around him after they became vampires. For a little while everything seemed okay but it wasn't. When Nik killed his first human and they realised what he was, who he was, it was the breaking point. Mikael killed Esther. Finn left, hating himself and what they were, what they had all done. Elijah, Nik and Bekah promised they'd stick by each other forever. He had no one to stay with, no one to rely on. He tried, he tried to talk to Elijah, he tried to be closer to his siblings, but they didn't see him the same way. Kol had killed more than any of them, lost in the bloodlust and the feeling of power, and they had never looked at him the same.

With no one left and no one to stop him he threw himself into becoming the monster his siblings saw him as. Rebekah wanted to be human again. Klaus wanted to become a hybrid, to unlock the werewolf side of him that was the final thing to tear them apart. Finn just wanted to take it back, to go back and live a human life and die in the village. Elijah wanted to keep them all together because out of their family of eight there was just the five of them left. Kol just wanted to find a way for the pain to stop. He'd lost everything he cared about in some way. No one was the same anymore and he just wanted this pain to stop.

One thousand years later anyone who knew about him would describe him as 'charming', 'destructive', or maybe insane. None of them cared that his family had been ripped apart by their parents. None of them cared that his brother had driven a dagger through his heart because he enjoyed being a vampire too much. No one cared that Hendrick and Finn and Esther and Mikael had died and that one thousand years ago he had just been a boy that had lost his family. No one bothered to look at why he was that way. All they cared about was what they could do to stop him.

* * *

~Klefan-Lover


End file.
